The Quick and The Wed
"The Quick and the Wed" was the fifteenth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot informs Veronica that her sister's place hasn't been ransacked – it's just messy.]] Wallace's new girlfriend Jane Kuhne enlists Veronica's help when her older sister Heidi appears to have become a "runaway bride." The initial clues suggest that something more disturbing might have happened to her on the way to the altar. Eventually, Veronica understands that she simply went to see a friend in need, but learned something valuable about her betrothed in the process. Keith and Veronica decide that they have no choice but to go to Sheriff Lamb with the evidence they've uncovered about the bus crash. Lamb issues a warrant for Terrence Cook's arrest. But, before he can be arrested, Ms. Dumas's father shoots him as he tries to break into her house. Kendall Casablancas visits Aaron Echolls in prison to get him to invest in Phoenix Land Trust – and is persuaded to put on a little show for him through the glass. Hannah's father cuts a deal with Logan to drop his testimony if Logan promises to stay away from Hannah. After he recants, the murder case against Logan falls apart. Arc significance * The explosives, Veronica found in the hangar where Terrence Cook stores his cars, were marked "C4." * Sheriff Lamb issues a warrant for Terrance's arrest, charging him with eight counts of murder. * Terrence had a mechanic detail each of his cars once a month. The mechanic would have found the explosives on his next visit. Once Keith learns this fact, he concludes that the C4 was planted to frame Terrence. * Kendall visits Aaron Echolls in prison. She asks him to invest in Phoenix Land Trust, and he agrees to give her money if she gets some of Duncan's hair out of his shower at the Neptune Grand Hotel. * Terrence was shot by Ms. Dumas's father while trying to break into her house. * Hannah's father, Dr. Griffith, tells Logan that he'll drop his testimony if Logan promises to stay away from Hannah. Music * "Lost Art" - Mere Mortals * "Oh My" - Mellowdrone * "Sometimes the Sun" - The Lashes Quotes :Kendall: I did hear the Kane house is going up for sale. :Cassidy: That's the wrong side of town. The deals are all South. :Kendall: I think we should buy it. :Cassidy: What have I told you about thinking? :Kendall: That it makes my breasts smaller? :Logan: No deal. :Cliff: Well, if it helps you decide on your wardrobe, I'll be wearing an "I'm with Stupid" t-shirt. :Logan: So you want me to come over after school? :Hannah: The words out of your mouth are "come over," but all I hear you saying is "Let's have sex." :stiffens and looks at her. :Logan: Excuse me? All I heard you say is "Let's have sex." :Vinnie: Come on, have a beer. We'll let you roll a frame. :Veronica: Vinnie, this is not Nam. This is bowling. There are rules. What can you tell me about-- :Vinnie: No. :Veronica: Of course, your Pavlovian response. Trivia * This episode had an estimated audience size of 2.58 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp * Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan), Francis Capra (Weevil) and Tessa Thompson (Jackie) do not appear in this episode. * The title The Quick and the Wed is a play on the title of The Quick and the Dead, a western starring Sharon Stone. * Aaron Echolls' remark to Kendall – "Quid Pro Quo, Mrs. C. Quid Pro Quo." – is a variation of a line spoken by iconic serial killer Hannibal Lector in the movie Silence of the Lambs, when he is asked for assistance in an FBI case. Aaron proceeds to mimic Hannibal's teeth sucking act. * Veronica's quip to Vinnie – "This is not Nam. This is bowling. There are rules." – is a quotation from The Big Lebowski. * This episode features an unusually long Previously on Veronica Mars... of almost 3 minutes duration. * TV Line's Michael Ausiello has a brief cameo as the man who is talked out of his underwear in the scene taking place at Java the Hut. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes